Sept jours
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Lisbon a un accident de voiture, et elle a sept jours pour trouver une greffe. Jane est déterminé à trouver une solution. Il n'a pas le choix. La vie de Lisbon est trop importante. Plus importante que tout. Saison 6
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
Me revoilà avec une fanfiction bien plus dramatique et plus triste que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Je profite du hiatus auquel nous avons le droit ( merci CBS...) pour la poster. Elle devrait comporter 6 chapitres plus un épilogue.  
Je voudrai préciser que si je préfère largement écrire avec des informations dont je suis sûre qu'elles ont été vérifiées, pour rendre mon texte le plus réaliste possible, cette fois, je n'ai rien trouvé de réel qui puisse amener cette fanfiction là où je voulais l'emmener. Donc, tout ce qui est médical dans cette fanfiction n'est certainement pas possible. Je sais que c'est loin d'être le plus important et que certain d'entre vous n'y attacheront sans doute aucune importance mais je tenais à le dire.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci encore aux revieweurs de "Since the first second", vous êtes géniaux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1

"_ Les vrais amis viennent dans les bons moments quand on les appelle et dans les mauvais, ils viennent d'eux-mêmes. "_

Lisbon était dans sa voiture, les deux mains sur le volant. Elle était partie pour deux heures de route. Elle regardait le paysage défiler, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur… Non, par sur Jane. Sur cette nouvelle vie au FBI. Tellement de choses avaient changées en si peu de temps, comme lorsque le CBI avait pris fin. Elle était membre du FBI maintenant, c'était énorme. Heureusement, certaines choses étaient encore là, comme Cho, Jane ou le canapé qui avait récemment prit place dans leurs bureaux. Mais par exemple, maintenant, il y avait Kim Fisher. Au début, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Lisbon l'avait comparée à Lorelei. Elle avait trouvé que cette situation ressemblait à quand Jane était partit à Las Vegas. Il s'était exilé pendant un long moment. Il avait rencontré une femme avec qui il avait eu une certaine affinité. Il avait découvert peu de temps après que cette femme n'était ce qu'elle prétendait être. Alors est-ce que Jane avait couché avec Fisher ou pas ? Lisbon n'en n'avait aucune idée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se rappela avec douleur la jalousie et la colère qui l'avaient envahi lorsque Jane et Lorelei jouaient à ce jeu étrange avec John Le Rouge. C'était… C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu accepter que Jane place sa confiance et apprécie la présence d'une femme telle que Lorelei. _« D'une autre femme. »_ Lisbon grimaça et laissa une seconde son front tomber sur le volant. Puis elle releva la tête. Elle était fâchée contre elle-même. Contre Jane aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas fâchée pour de bonnes raisons. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux Fisher et que le frêle début d'une amitié semblait naître entre elles, elle avait effacé l'hypothèse qu'ils aient eut une aventure. Ces choses-là laissent toujours des traces, des sentiments qui jaillissent à nouveau même si on essaye de les cacher. Et Jane et Fisher n'avaient décidément pas cette alchimie.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. « Pas la moindre idée… Ecoutes-toi, Teresa. Tu es ridicule ». Elle n'arrivait à être honnête envers sa propre personne. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle espérait, elle espérait tellement que si elle parvenait à se mentir, ses sentiments s'effaceraient tout simplement. Mais pas moyen.

Elle s'engagea sur l'autoroute et décida de prendre une décision. Il était grand temps qu'elle voie la vérité en face. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Ok. Elle était amoureuse de Patrick Jane. Voilà. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était comme ça, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, même si il ne lui rendait pas. Jane représentait sa joie de vivre. Une oreille attentive quand il le fallait. Ils avaient traversés tellement de choses ensemble, et elle ne l'avait jamais lâché quoi qu'il lui fasse endurer. Alors oui, elle avait osé vouloir plus. Mais il ne le lui avait jamais donné. Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Malgré qu'il connaisse ses sentiments à elle, même si elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que l'attendre, il ne lui donnait aucun signe. Aucun feu vert. Pas le moindre espoir d'une évolution dans leur relation. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait que leur relation reste comme ça. Stable, équilibrée, sécurisante. Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas amoureusement intéressé par elle. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une faille à ce douloureux raisonnement, elle se rappela brusquement de ces mots. Ces trois petits mots qu'il avait prononcé i ans et demi environ. _« Je vous aime »_. Elle se remémora les battements de son cœur, sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte sous la surprise, les coups de feu. Le bruit des pas de Jane qui se rapprochait, qui la prenait par le bras pour la faire sortir du bureau. Leur montée précipitée dans la voiture. Elle l'avait regardée, pleine d'interrogation, mais il n'avait pas dit mot. Comment avait-il pu se taire, comment avait-il pu faire semblant d'oublier, comment avait-il pu la laisser sans réponse avec _ça_ ? Et s'il voulait parler de l'aimer en amie, _pourquoi, pourquoi diable ne le lui avait-il pas expliqué par la suite_ ? A cette époque, elle s'était dit que c'était parce-qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à assumer ses sentiments, qu'il avait trop peur de la mettre en danger. Qu'il lui dirait, fatalement. Plus tard. Qu'elle devait être patiente. Mais voilà. Elle avait été patiente. Plus patiente que jamais. Et il n'était jamais revenu sur ses paroles. Jamais. Et la voilà, ici, dans cette voiture, à se demander si elle ne devrait pas le confronter à ses sentiments à elle. Et si elle les lui disait ? Et si elle lui jetait à la figure ce qu'il savait déjà mais préférait ignorer ? Comment réagirait-il ? Après tout, elle en avait tous les droits.  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette idée, elle jeta un œil à son rétroviseur. Elle avait regardé une seconde trop tard. La voiture de derrière lui fonça dedans. Elle eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle sentit un énorme choc et le haut de son corps frapper violemment le volant. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

Loin de là, dans le QG du FBI au Texas, Jane était en train d'impressionner le nouvel ami de Cho, Jason Wylie, qui l'amusait beaucoup, lorsque retentit sa sonnerie de téléphone. Laissant Wylie bouche bée, il décrocha, voyant le numéro de Lisbon s'afficher.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Patrick Jane ?

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait répondu. Immédiatement, les battements du cœur de Jane s'accélérèrent. La seule fois où quelqu'un avait répondu à la place de Lisbon, il avait eu peur. Très très peur.

- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lucas Stanley, je travaille aux urgences. Vous êtes la première personne sur le téléphone de Teresa Lisbon. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture.

Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent et il serra son portable entre ses doigts.

- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ?

- Nous l'embarquons pour l'hôpital Watson à Brownwood. Son état est relativement grave.

- J'y vais tout de suite, merci, répondit Jane en raccrochant. Il alla prendre sa veste et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la voiture, alors qu'il était en train de dépasser totalement la limite de vitesse, il appela Cho et les Rigsby pour les prévenir de l'accident de Lisbon. Après 15 minutes de route, il arriva à l'hôpital et fonça à l'accueil.

- Est-ce que Teresa Lisbon est arrivée ? Teresa Lisbon, elle a eu un accident de voiture, elle a été conduite d'urgence ici, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la femme de l'accueil. Celle-ci tapa le nom de Lisbon sur son ordinateur.

- Elle est au bloc opératoire, monsieur, mais vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente. C'est au troisième étage.

Jane se passa une main sur le visage et se rendit en salle d'attente. Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par l'ancienne équipe du CBI.

- Jane, est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda précipitamment Van Pelt.

- Je… je pense, oui, répondit Jane qui faisait les cent pas pour calmer son angoisse. Les agents s'assirent, anxieux, et après des dizaines de minutes d'attente insupportables, un médecin vint enfin à leur rencontre. Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Jane. L'air navré du médecin ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Vous êtes monsieur Jane ? Hum, madame Lisbon est dans un état stable pour le moment mais… Il va lui falloir une greffe du foie sinon… Ses jours seront comptés. Je suis désolé.

Jane reçu les mots en pleine figure. Sous le choc, il ne parvint qu'à demander :

- Combien de temps ?

- 7 jours tout au plus, j'en ai bien peur. Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez aller la voir, chambre 314, mais surtout laissez-la se reposer.

Le médecin leur tourna le dos après avoir serré l'épaule de Jane comme si c'était déjà sans espoir. Jane se dirigea vers la chambre 314 talonné de Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby et entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle était là, couchée dans le lit, les yeux fermé, des tas de tuyaux entrant dans son corps, le bip régulier des machines retentissant dans la pièce. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait été piégée par John le Rouge. Comme si l'histoire se répétait. Mais là, c'était bien pire. C'était un cauchemar. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant que les trois agents se plaçaient autour du lit. Ils savaient à quel point Jane était attaché à Lisbon. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, parlant tout bas de la greffe de foie et des probabilités que Lisbon soit sauvée à temps. Puis ils décidèrent de s'en aller, voyant bien que Jane voulait être seul avec elle et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Appelle nous si il y a quoi que ce soit, dit Cho à Jane. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Puis il se retrouva enfin seul avec la jeune femme inconsciente. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et ravala ses larmes.

- Lisbon, murmura-t-il. Lisbon…

Il ne parvint pas à dire autre chose. C'était trop à avaler d'un coup. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. _Il ne pouvait pas_. Il allait trouver un donneur. Il retournerait la planète entière s'il le fallait, mais il la sauverait comme elle l'avait sauvé. Il ferait tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup à** Katkitten4, I'm Jane Addict, Aalana, Sssssy, Jane Doe51, XxLegend-AutomnexX, chou05 **et** La-petite-folle** pour leurs review qui m'ont beaucoup touchée :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez tous la suite.

Bonne lecture !

_" Toutes les vérités sont bonnes à dire, mais c'est nous qui ne sommes pas tous bons pour les entendre. "_

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, puis les referma immédiatement à cause de la lumière trop forte. Elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, tout d'abord. Que des tuyaux étaient attachés à elle. Dans son nez, dans ses bras. Sa poitrine et sa jambe droite lui faisaient mal, mais c'était supportable par rapport à ce que ça aurait dû vraiment être, car on lui avait sans doute administré des antidouleurs. Elle essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas et rouvrit les yeux.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillée, madame Lisbon, dit une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle tourna son regard vers le côté droit de la pièce et vit une infirmière en train de relever ses paramètres.

- Agent, dit Lisbon d'une voix étouffée.

- Pardon ? demanda l'infirmière.

- C'est agent Lisbon, pas madame Lisbon, expliqua-t-elle à l'infirmière. Voyant que celle-ci ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta :

- Aucune importance.

Elle regarda vers le côté gauche. Le siège à côté d'elle était vide. Elle aurait espéré voir Jane et son état de mal être s'en renforça.

- Vous êtes restée inconsciente 13 heures, reprit l'infirmière. C'était un accident très violent, ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

Lisbon posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle. L'infirmière avait un air navré et semblait chercher quelque chose de positif à dire.

- Oh, il y a un homme qui est resté à votre chevet toute la nuit. Vous l'avez raté d'une heure. Très séduisant, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Un homme ? demanda Lisbon.

- Plutôt grand, blond, cheveux bouclés…

Lisbon hocha la tête et son mal être se dissipa un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle. L'infirmière reprit un air navré.

- Et bien… Une jambe fracturée, 3 côtes cassées… Un problème au foie, aussi. Je dois vous laisser, je repasserai dans deux heures. En cas de problème, appuyez sur ce bouton. A tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière sortit précipitamment de la chambre, laissant Lisbon froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait caché ? Lisbon ferma les yeux à nouveau. Un accident, c'était bien le dernier truc sur lequel elle avait envie de tomber. Comme si son boulot au FBI lui laissait assez de temps… Après quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et sa porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle tourna la tête et Jane apparut dans l'encadrement, avec une expression grave sur le visage qui se transforma en sourire quand il la vit. Pas un sourire éclatant. Plutôt un sourire… Un sourire tendre. Léger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était contente de le voir.

- Vous êtes réveillée, dit Jane en allant s'asseoir sur le siège qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit.

- Jane, fit-elle simplement avec un sourire à son tour.

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel ils se regardaient simplement dans les yeux. Puis Jane demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Jamais aussi bien.

Jane eut un petit rire.

- D'accord. Un point pour vous.

- Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby… Ils sont au courant ?

- Oui.

- Et mes… Mes frères ? Vous avez pu les contacter ?

- Ils devraient passer dans l'après-midi.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un regard chargé de reconnaissance.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps que Lisbon trie les questions qui lui venaient en tête.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

Jane perdit son sourire progressivement. Il fit non de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

Lisbon perdit son sourire à son tour. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Jane, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il lui devait bien ça. Elle était forte. Elle avait besoin de la vérité. Il baissa le regard quelques secondes, puis le releva et saisit sa main. Lisbon sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'y avait-il donc de si grave ?

- Lisbon, votre foie a été touché lors de l'accident. Il vous faut une greffe rapidement.

Lisbon ne changea pas d'expression mais prit une profonde inspiration.

- Combien de jours ?

Jane sembla avoir beaucoup de difficulté à prononcer ces mots.

- Sept jours, murmura-t-il.

Elle reçut le choc en plein visage et sentit sa respiration accélérer encore. Elle essaya de digérer cette information comme elle le pouvait. Jane admira son courage.

- Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

- On va trouver un donneur. C'est possible.

- Je sais, dit-elle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Du tout.

- Croyez-moi, Lisbon, plus d'un patient a été sauvé grâce à un don.

- Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Jane se tut quelques instants, scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage, refusant intérieurement de perdre tout ça. Non, tant qu'elle était encore en vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Elle allait avoir un donneur. Il n'allait pas laisser cette femme mourir.

- Je vous promets de trouver une solution.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Merci, Jane… Mais il vaut mieux ne pas faire de promesse quand on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir.

- Ne dites pas ça…

- Jane, l'interrompit-elle en lui serrant la main. Attendons de voir, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Elle retira sa main et tourna son visage vers le plafond. Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle plus qu'effrayante. Il avait envie de lui dire encore qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, qu'elle comptait beaucoup trop pour lui pour qu'il ne se batte pas. Peut-être pour se convaincre lui-même que c'était possible. Il baissa la tête, essayant de passer en revue toutes les solutions qu'il pouvait y avoir. Puis, il demanda :

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seule ?

- Je veux bien, oui, répondit-elle.

Il se leva et elle le regarda, l'air d'avoir envie de poser une question mais de ne pas oser le faire. Alors Jane ajouta :

- Je reviendrai ce soir, d'accord ?

- Ok, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Au moment où Jane franchit la porte de la chambre, il avait pris sa décision. _Il serait le donneur de Lisbon._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lisbon passa l'après-midi avec Tommy, James et sa nièce. Elle avait pu voir qu'ils avaient des difficultés à ne pas pleurer, tous les trois, et Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir intérieurement pour leur causer une telle tristesse. Ils parlèrent de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Jane alla voir monsieur Turner, le médecin de Lisbon, pour lui parler de sa décision. Celui-ci l'invita dans son bureau.

- Vous êtes monsieur Jane, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Le médecin rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit le dossier de Lisbon pour le consulter rapidement.

- Bien, j'aimerai tout d'abord savoir si vous avez mûrement réfléchi avant de faire ce choix.

- Oui, répondit-il directement. En réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit mais dès que l'idée lui était venue en tête, il avait été certain que c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

- Est-ce que vous êtes bien conscient des risques d'une telle opération et des conséquences que cela peut engendrer ?

Jane secoua la tête.

- Je me fiche des conséquences, monsieur Turner.

Le médecin soupira.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ça, vous savez. Mais sauvez une vie pour en perdre une autre n'est pas notre but.

- Sa vie est plus importante à sauver que la mienne, n'importe qui pourra vous le dire. Elle mérite de vivre bien plus que moi, répondit Jane.

- Bon, très bien. Mais je dois tout de même vous informer de ce qui peut vous attendre à l'issue de l'opération. La greffe de foie par un donneur vivant est une opération très risquée, elle peut engendrer de graves maladies, des problèmes de fonctionnement de l'organisme qui peuvent conduire à la mort. Il faut que vous acceptiez cette éventualité.

- Je l'accepte.

Le médecin enleva ses lunettes pour observer Jane. Celui-ci resta imperturbable.

- J'espère que l'agent Lisbon vous a déjà rendu ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour elle, monsieur Jane.

- Elle a déjà fait bien plus que me le rendre, je vous l'assure, répondit Jane.

Le médecin hocha la tête et remit ses lunettes pour prendre d'autres documents sur son bureau.

- Dans ce cas, en premier lieu, il va falloir faire un test de compatibilité…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps, j'aimerai avoir plus de temps à moi mais j'ai tellement de projets en cours que... Voilà :S

Un énooorme merci à **Jane Doe51, I'm Jane Addict, Ju 4, Chou05, KatKitten4, Sssssy, La-petite-folle, **et** Guest** pour leurs reviews qui me motivent énormément ! Je vous adore :D

Bonne lecture à vous tous :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

_" L'amitié n'a de sens que si elle prête à se prouver par un sacrifice. "_

Jane revint le soir même auprès de Lisbon, après le départ de ses frères et de sa nièce. Ceux-ci avaient promis de passer la voir le plus souvent possible. Kim Fisher et Abbott aussi étaient passés la voir.

Jane n'avait pas révélé à Lisbon qu'il allait lui donner son foie. Il lui avait apporté de quoi lire et ils avaient discuté pendant un moment, puis il était partit.

Le lendemain matin, il regagna l'hôpital. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte menant à la chambre de Lisbon, il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son air anxieux, conscient que Lisbon n'avait certainement pas envie de le voir déprimé. Il entra donc avec une bonne mine qui se décomposa immédiatement lorsqu'il reçut une bouteille d'eau en plein visage. Par réflexe, il se baissa, ferma les yeux et se frotta le nez.

- Aïe !

- JANE ! cria Lisbon.

- Qu… Quoi ? demanda Jane en se redressant et en la regardant. Elle avait l'air totalement furieux.

- Non mais vous êtes MALADE ?!

Jane ne prit pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que quelqu'un lui avait dit, pour la greffe.

- Calmez-vous, Lisbon, dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas de votre foie ! Je refuse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de prendre cette décision sans m'en parler avant ?! continua-t-elle de vociférer. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que cette opération ait lieu !

Les bips s'affolaient sous les nerfs de Lisbon, qui le regardait, rouge, les sourcils froncés, une étincelle de colère brillant dans ses yeux, visiblement prête à donner tous les arguments possibles pour que Jane revienne sur sa décision.

- Shhht, Lisbon, s'il-vous plaît, vous affolez les machines… répondit-il doucement en s'approchant encore d'un pas.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je préfère MOURIR que vous soyez mon donneur ! VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE !

Jane changea de technique, sa priorité étant qu'elle se calme avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque. Il se figea, les bras croisés, la regardant sévèrement. Elle le regarda, sur la défensive.

- Lisbon, vous vous calmez maintenant, sinon je sors de cette chambre et on ne parlera pas de cette greffe, dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

Elle le regarda, toujours les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés elle aussi, et prit une grande inspiration. Les bips diminuèrent peu à peu.

- Bon, dit Jane.

Il s'assit au pied du lit de la jeune femme, pour qu'ils soient face à face.

- Je ne veux pas, répéta Lisbon d'un ton plus posé. Je ne veux pas…

- Je ne vais pas mourir à cause de cette opération.

- Il y a 80% de chances que ça entraîne des complications, Jane.

- Lorsque vous m'avez engagée au CBI et que vous avez décidé de m'aider pour John Le Rouge, il y avait 110% de chances que ça entraîne des complications.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans sourire.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

- Ecoutez-moi. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour moi plus d'une fois et vous êtes toujours, toujours restée de mon côté depuis le début. J'ai une dette énorme envers vous. Je vais la payer maintenant, de mon plein gré, parce-que c'est ce que je veux. Vous le rendre.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie aussi, on est quitte.

- Lisbon, est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte que vous…

- Allez mourir dans 6 jours ? Oui, ça j'ai bien compris ! dit-elle d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas pour autant… Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre pour vous voir mourir à ma place.

- Moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient confrontés à un dilemme des plus atroces. Lequel allait accepter de rester en vie et subir la mort de l'autre ? C'était cauchemardesque. Lisbon détourna les yeux, chassa en quelques clignements les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Jane soupira. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à souffrir encore, même si cela impliquait de rester envie. Pas si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser mourir. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Lisbon le regarda à nouveau.

- Il y aura peut-être un autre donneur, dit-elle.

- Je l'espère vraiment, répondit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait prononcer. Ce fut Jane qui prit la parole.

- Teresa, je vous aie promis d'être là pour vous sauver. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi tenir ma promesse, murmura-t-il.

Elle rassembla tous ses efforts pour empêcher les sanglots s'emparer d'elle. Elle frôla la main de Jane du bout des doigts.

- Je suis très touchée pour ça, mais… Ce n'est pas une solution. Il faut un autre donneur, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, voyant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Une fois de plus, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

- Jane, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fragile, si ce sont mes derniers jours, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient déprimants, d'accord ? Et aussi… J'aimerai… que vous soyez là, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explication à Jane pour comprendre qu'elle parlait d'être à ses côtés le long de cette étape pénible. Jane resserra leurs mains.

- Je serais toujours là, dit-il d'une voix qu'il eut bien du mal à ne pas briser.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lisbon reçut de nouveau la visite des Rigsby, de Cho et de Tommy. Jane avait été absent lors de cette matinée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de passer le maximum de temps avec elle mais il savait que les autres voulaient la voit aussi et il préférait lui parler seul. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. La perspective de la mort de Lisbon le déchirait de l'intérieur, le dévastait à petits feux. Et il était totalement impuissant face à ça.  
Il revint à l'hôpital lorsque le petit monde était partit, les croisant la tête baissée, la peur au ventre tout comme lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir égoïste de se sentir terrifié alors que la seule qui avait vraiment le droit de l'être était Lisbon.  
Il entra dans la chambre doucement, au cas où elle dormirait. Sa chambre était remplie de fleurs. Elle était allongée sur le côté droit, de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Il s'approcha discrètement et contourna le lit. Elle avait effectivement les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Il s'accroupit pour scruter son visage. Son beau visage d'ange. Ses paupières délicates, son nez fin, ses lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois fait se pincer. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés, coiffés en boucles parfaites. Il résista à l'envie de passer sa main sur sa joue en une caresse, de peur de la réveiller, et se concentra plutôt à essayer de faire disparaître la boule qui se nouait dans sa gorge. Il se força à tourner son regard autre part. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort pour la soutenir. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, puis se releva pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté.  
Elle se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Il était resté tout ce temps, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il faudrait lui dire au cas où… Au cas où les chances de survie de Lisbon deviennent si minces qu'il devrait absolument lui dire ces choses.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Bonjour Lisbon.

- Bonjour.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Emprisonnée. Dans tous ces tuyaux…

Jane fit une petite moue, ne sachant pas comment l'aider.

- J'ai juste envie d'aller à cette fenêtre et de sentir l'air de dehors.

- Et bien allons-y, répondit Jane.

Elle le regarda d'un œil interrogateur. Il se leva et alla saisir le lit par derrière pour le pousser près de la fenêtre. Lisbon lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Heureusement, elle n'était pas trop loin et les tuyaux attachés à elle étaient assez longs. Une fois que le lit fut placé correctement, Jane retourna près de Lisbon.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ?

- Il y a intérêt, répondit la jeune femme.

Soutenue par Jane, elle se redressa et pivota pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Le consultant l'ouvrit et une petite brise d'air tiède entra dans la pièce. II s'assit à côté de Lisbon. Elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait l'air à pleins poumons. La brise faisait légèrement voleter ses mèches de cheveux. Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda Jane, lui sourit, puis porta de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il passa une main protectrice dans son dos, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur lui aussi, puis il sentit la tête de Lisbon venir se poser timidement sur son épaule.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- A votre service.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'aux cheveux de l'agent pour les caresser avec douceur. Il l'entendit soupirer de quiétude. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, tellement bien ensemble, tellement sereins à cet instant, tellement loin de l'affairement des médecins et de l'inquiétude qui les rongeaient tous les deux. Puis Lisbon releva la tête.

- Il faut que je me recouche, expliqua-t-elle à contrecœur.

- D'accord.

Jane se releva et ferma la fenêtre, puis poussa de nouveau le lit contre le mur et les machines. Ensuite, il aida Lisbon à se recoucher. C'est alors qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Jane se tourna vers elle.

- Monsieur Jane, je dois vous demander de partir. Nous devons nous occuper de votre amie.

Jane hocha la tête et regarda Lisbon. Elle avait une lueur un peu triste dans les yeux, mais Jane savait qu'elle devait se reposer.

- Je reviendrai demain, fit Jane.

Elle acquiesça et lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire auquel il répondit. Puis il quitta la chambre, laissant Lisbon aux mains de la médecine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chers lecteurs,

Voilà le 4ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je voudrai remercier **Katkitten4, I'm Jane Addict, Sssssy, Jane Doe51, La petite-folle** et** Ju4**, vos reviews sont toujours aussi géniales et m'encouragent énormément.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_" C'est une fois qu'on a ouvert son cœur qu'on est vulnérable aux blessures les plus profondes. "_

Le jour suivant, Jane le passa à nouveau aux côtés de Lisbon. Sa détresse était grandissante chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Il avait envie de profiter de sa présence, de voler toutes les secondes qu'elle avait. L'espoir qu'elle guérisse était toujours là, plus tremblotant, plus incertain au fur et à mesure que le temps faisait son chemin mais il était là et Jane se raccrochait à lui. Il ne s'était sans doute jamais autant battu contre les aiguilles de sa montre. Il les détestait, elles avançaient tellement rapidement... Infiniment trop vite.

Il ne restait déjà plus que 3 jours lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital la journée d'après. 72 petites heures. 4320 minuscules minutes. Comment était-ce possible… ?  
Il s'était décidé à lui dire, aujourd'hui. Même si lui dire, c'était comme diminuer encore un peu plus la certitude que l'on trouve un donneur, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'on se livrait plus facilement dans les moments où il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir, bien-sûr. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il lui ait dit « juste » parce-qu'elle allait peut-être le quitter. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il regrettait déjà tellement de ne pas avoir pris cette décision plus tôt. Il regrettait déjà tellement de choses. Il désirait tellement qu'elle s'en sorte.  
Il entra dans la chambre et la salua, le visage neutre. Ce qu'il avait à dire était très important, il l'avait préparé depuis des semaines… Des mois… Des années. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait juste toujours su qu'il prononcerait toutes ses paroles un jour, quand ils seraient prêts tous les deux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait dans des circonstances si terribles. Lisbon lui sourit, un sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle vit l'expression de Jane.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? questionna-t-il en s'avançant.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus inquiet que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Il alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle, prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

- Ecoutez… Je dois vous… Vous dire certaines choses. Des choses que j'ai sur le cœur depuis des années et que je ne vous aie jamais dites à cause de plusieurs facteurs ou parce-que je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Et nous y voilà. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous parle aujourd'hui uniquement à cause de ces circonstances parce-que je vous l'aurais dit un jour de toute façon mais… J'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous le sachiez.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, les mains jointes, le regard anxieux et hésitant. Il avait terriblement peur d'être maladroit en évoquant la mort de la femme qui l'écoutait mais il voulait absolument se faire comprendre. Lisbon acquiesça la tête silencieusement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant, c'était que son cœur était en train de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je vous ai rencontré peu après le moment le plus vulnérable et sensible de ma vie. Vous avez accepté de travailler avec moi alors que vous saviez que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était la vengeance. Même lorsque je vous ai prévenu que j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour ça, même quand je vous aie décrit ce que je ferais de John le Rouge quand je l'aurai trouvé, ça n'a rien changé à votre décision. Les mois ont passé avec leurs lots de bêtises, d'enfreintes de règlements, de petits mensonges et de petits plans. J'ai su me montrer arrogant, énervant et je vous voyais sans cesse partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Peu à peu, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez une femme extraordinaire et que notre amitié était la seule chose qui me donnait un peu de joie dans la vie. Je vous aie sauvé en dépit de la meilleure piste que j'avais sur John le Rouge, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Mais j'ai été tellement heureux quand j'ai réalisé que je ne vous avais pas perdue, par la suite…

Les années ont défilées et notre amitié s'est renforcée de plus en plus. De très nombreuses fois, j'ai été terrifié à l'idée que John Le Rouge comprenne que vous étiez mon point faible. Puis, je vous ai quitté pendant 6 mois pour me rendre à Las Vegas. Je m'en suis voulu. Je me culpabilisais à chaque fois que je pensais à vous. A chaque fois que mon portable sonnait. C'était un tel supplice d'entendre votre voix me supplier de revenir que j'ai fini par ne plus l'écouter. Je me demandais comment il était possible que vous vouliez encore me voir alors que je me comportais comme un salaud. Une idée m'a alors traversé l'esprit. Une idée m'a effrayée. Alors j'ai décidé d'oublier ça et de me concentrer sur ma vraie tâche. Puis, John le Rouge, par le biais de Lorelei, m'a demandé de vous tuer. Là, j'ai su qu'il s'était aperçu de ce que vous représentiez pour moi. Il me demandait de choisir entre vous et lui et mon choix s'est porté sur vous. Pour la seconde fois, je sacrifiais une excellente piste au prix de votre vie. Après cette histoire, j'étais encore plus horrifié. Par le fait que je vous avais choisie encore une fois et que si cela continuait comme ça, je n'arriverais pas à faire ce que j'avais à faire. Parce-que si lui savait ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour vous, il allait vous utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que s'il vous faisait du mal, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre nous mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, parce-qu'au fond, vous étiez ma seule vraie alliée, qu'après tous les échecs que j'avais connu, si je me séparais de vous, je n'aurais plus de force. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir. Après ce que je vous avais fait subir à Las Vegas, je savais que briser notre amitié serait trop difficile pour que ça en vaille la peine.

Cette année-là, je me suis rapproché de John Le Rouge à tel point que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. A Lorelei, aussi. Je vous ai mentit. Je vous aie caché des choses. J'ai trahi votre confiance plus d'une fois. Je me suis montré détestable, égoïste, manipulateur et pourtant… vous étiez toujours là. Prête à vous battre, pour moi, pour les causes que vous défendiez. Vous ne vous êtes jamais mise en colère autant que je le méritais. Vous ne m'avez renvoyé à la figure tous mes défauts et tout ce que je vous aviez enduré par ma faute. Non. Vous avez fermé les yeux et vous avez continué de m'aider, à chaque fois que je vous le demandais.  
Un jour, nous nous sommes disputés et le soir-même, j'entendais la voix de John le Rouge me parler à votre place au téléphone. La panique, la peur immense qui m'avait envahie à cet instant, je ne l'avais ressentie qu'une fois auparavant. Lorsque j'avais lu la lettre de John le Rouge accroché à la porte de la chambre. Et mon soulagement a été tout aussi gigantesque quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas morte. Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde n'avait pas eu lieu.  
Après cet horrible épisode, je savais que j'attraperais très bientôt John le Rouge. Et au terme de la dernière ligne droite, on s'est retrouvé devant ce coucher de soleil. A ce moment-là, j'étais persuadé que c'était le dernier moment que nous passerions ensemble avant que je ne finisse entre 4 murs ou 4 planches. Oh, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais ça aurait été cruel de ma part. Je suis partit en vous laissant seule sur cette plage et dans la voiture… J'ai pleuré, Lisbon, vraiment. Parce-que notre histoire était trop injuste. Parce-que vous aviez beaucoup trop souffert sans le mériter une seconde. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de John le Rouge, et il allait payer pour ça aussi.

Le destin a fait que l'on s'est revu après cette soirée. Vous avez été là quand je me suis réveillé et alors que m'attendais à vous voir véritablement en colère – je veux dire, j'avais joué avec vos sentiments ! – vous avez été douce et affectueuse. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de votre niveau d'indulgence tant mes pensées se dirigeaient vers John le Rouge.  
Au final, je l'ai tué. Bien-sûr, vous m'aviez encore aidé, me défendant bec et ongle contre Abbott. Mais avant ça, je vous ai demandé de me prêter votre arme. Et lorsque vous m'avez regardé, avec vos si jolis yeux vert, que je vous demandais de me faire confiance une dernière fois, et que votre regard me suppliait que ce ne soit pas un adieu… Mon Dieu, Lisbon…  
Jane secoua la tête, trop d'émotions se bousculaient. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Lisbon, il ne savait même pas depuis quand. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il continue. Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours assis, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Lisbon… Teresa… Je… j'aimerai tellement vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tout ce que vous m'avez donné sans rien recevoir en retour. Mais je ne le pourrai jamais, c'était trop, c'était au-dessus de ce que je méritais. Teresa… Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes la seule… La personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je sais que j'ai pris bien trop d'années à le réaliser alors que c'était si évident. Je vous aime. Je vous aime, Teresa.  
Jane la regarda les yeux brillants. Elle pencha la tête très légèrement sur le côté, eut un très mince sourire à travers ses larmes et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait, Jane.

Essayant de retenir ses propres larmes, il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il respira son odeur.

- Merci. Merci… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se mit à caresser son dos. Malgré la situation, Lisbon était heureuse qu'il lui ait enfin dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle n'aurait pas eu la conscience tranquille si elle n'avait pas su. Jane s'écarta d'elle, les yeux toujours aussi brillants. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Lisbon… J'ai besoin de vous. Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas imaginer le reste de ma vie sans vous à mes côtés, sans votre sourire, sans… Je ne peux pas.

- Je me bats, Jane. Je fais tout mon possible… Mais j'ai besoin de cette greffe, je ne peux rien faire. Jane…

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas envie de manquer une vie dans laquelle Jane assumait ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait tellement attendu, et maintenant que ça arrivait enfin… On ne pouvait pas lui retirer Jane si vite. Ce n'était pas humain. Il approcha une main de sa joue pour chasser les larmes. Alors, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane. Il y répondit avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, calmement, comme dans une petite bulle de bonheur loin de toute la peur qu'ils affronteraient plus tard. Puis ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Au cœur de l'incertitude il y avait toujours l'espoir, si fragile pouvait-il être.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir chers lecteurs :)

Bon et bien voici le chapitre 5 ! Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'intervalle entre les chapitres, mais maintenant que je suis en congé et que je suis enfin dans ma nouvelle maison, ça devrait aller plus vite ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Merci mille fois à I'm Jane Addict, Jane Doe51, catlaur, Katkitten4, La-petite-folle et Ju4. Vos reviews me donnent le sourire et c'est toujours très agréable de voir son travail apprécié :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5

_« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. »_

Alors qu'il était en train de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il louait depuis qu'il était à Washington, le mobile de Jane sonna, brisant le silence triste de l'habitacle. Il décrocha.

- Allô, Monsieur Jane ?

- C'est moi.

- Ici le docteur Turner, je viens de recevoir les résultats du test de compatibilité. Je suis désolé, c'est négatif.

Le cœur de Jane se serra. Il ne pouvait donc vraiment plus rien faire.

- Merci. Au revoir, lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta nonchalamment l'appareil sur le divan et retira sa veste pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Les yeux dans le vide, il s'appuya contre le lavabo. Il regarda son reflet et fut frappé de voir toute la colère et la souffrance qu'habitaient ses pupilles. Il eut un instant envie de briser ce miroir de son poing, de détruire cette image de l'homme qu'il était, mais il se ravisa. Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. _Il_ n'avait aucun intérêt. Aucune.

Une fois que le silence de l'appartement commença à le rendre fou, il alla se coucher. Son lit était froid, vide, terriblement… fermé. Il s'imagina un instant Lisbon, assise là, lui souriant. Mais elle n'était pas là, et peut-être qu'elle n'y serait jamais.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Ses paupières fermées faisaient défiler des images de Lisbon. Il se mit à se tourner et à se retourner dans ses minces draps, cherchant un sommeil dont il savait d'avance qu'il ne trouverait pas la moindre trace. Au fond, il ne voulait pas la trouver. Car quand il se réveillerait le lendemain, un autre jour se serait écoulé. Il voulait que Lisbon vive. Il le voulait tellement… Il _la_ voulait tellement, à cet instant précis, il voulait tout d'elle, son regard, sa voix, tout… Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de sa présence toutes ces années. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ne s'en rendait-il compte que maintenant ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés dans la chambre de Jane, le compte à rebours en était à 2.  
Il était allongé sur le dos, son portable en main, ses yeux rougis fixés sur l'écran, attendant deux choses : au mieux, qu'un appel arrive en provenance de l'hôpital pour lui annoncer qu'il y a avait finalement un donneur. Au pire, que les chiffres annonçant 6h00 du matin s'affichent. Malheureusement, la sixième heure du matin arriva tout en silence. Dans un silence de torture.  
Il se leva sans plus attendre, les cheveux ébouriffés, sa barbe naissante négligée mais surtout une nouvelle lueur de détermination inquiétante dans le regard. Le peu de raison qu'il possédait jusqu'ici s'était complètement effacée.

Trente minutes plus tard, Jane franchissait les portes de l'hôpital Watson, mais au lieu de se diriger directement vers la chambre de Lisbon, il prit la direction du bureau de Turner. Arrivé au couloir qu'il cherchait, il se mit à scruter les écriteaux sur les portes, puis trouva enfin les mots qu'il cherchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il entra sans plus attendre. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle strictement confidentielle des documents médicaux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il risquait à faire ça, mais c'était le dernier de ses problèmes. Il voulait savoir à tout prix comment il était possible qu'il n'y pas un seul malheureux donneur pour Lisbon en Amérique. Il devait forcément y en avoir un, juste un foie, bon dieu, ce n'était quand même pas une demande énorme. Il y avait quelqu'un, oui, et Jane était bien déterminé à le trouver. Il chercha rapidement dans les armoires et finit par trouver les dossiers qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à feuilleter les pages. Une foule d'information s'ouvrait à lui. Des noms, des prénoms, des âges, des adresses, des états de santé, des dates, des groupes sanguins… Des listes entières de personnes, de donneurs potentiels pour Lisbon, alors pourquoi était-elle encore là-bas dans son lit ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce fichu docteur Turner ne se décidait pas à l'opérer ? Jane continuait de regarder les feuilles, en plein délire. Ne voulant pas accepter qu'un tel était trop fumeur pour que son foie puisse être accepté ou que des gens qui attendaient depuis longtemps était traités en priorité. La priorité c'était Lisbon, elle allait mourir ! Jane ne faisait plus rien d'autre que lire entre les lignes, en pleine crise de panique. Il jeta à terre le dossier qu'il avait en main pour en prendre un autre. Tout ça, c'était trop de paperasse, ils faisaient trop de formalités, une vie était en jeu ! Il continua de fouiller les armoires, sachant intérieurement qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, que c'était inutile. Mais il en avait marre de ce mot. Inutile. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, à part Lisbon. Il resta là-dedans un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier le trouve là, des fichiers éparpillés autour de lui, obsédé par tous ces mots dont il refusait de comprendre le sens. Alors, des gens de la sécurité l'emmenèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fouillait dans un endroit qui lui était interdis et pourtant il avait rarement été arrêté pour ça, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait dans sa divagation. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il avait toujours été couvert parce-qu'il menait une enquête, et là, ce n'était pas une enquête C'était un acte de désespoir. Donc, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi et comment, il se retrouva dans un fourgon de police. Epuisé, retrouvant son calme, il laissa sa tête se poser contre la vitre, regardant d'un œil absent les paysages défiler. Ses mains étaient menottées. Ça serait l'histoire de quelques heures, le temps de mettre les choses au clair et il pourrait repartir. Mais maintenant, il s'en voulait. Il allait perdre des heures qu'il aurait pu consacrer à Lisbon. Il avait fait quelque chose de totalement stupide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane était assis au bureau de police. Lui, l'ancien consultant pour cette même police. Quelle ironie. Il venait de remplir des papiers et encore des papiers et avait vaguement expliqué la situation, sachant très bien que la police ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour avoir fait cela. Et puis de toute façon, quoi, il était entré dans une pièce, ce n'était pas un drame. Jane tourna la tête lorsqu'un officier entra pour lui annoncer ce qu'on allait faire de lui.

- Deux jours en cellule, Monsieur Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui sera suivie par l'épilogue. Etant donné que j'ai pris un certain temps (un peu trop long à mon goût) entre chaque chapitre et que le dernier est assez court, celui-ci est au contraire deux fois plus long que les autres.

Je remercie vraiment vraiment **Aalana, Jane Doe51, catlaur, Sssssy, I'm Jane Addict, La-petite-folle, XxLegend-AutomnexX, Katkitten4, Ju4, Seb **et** Bakerette** pour leurs reviews ! ( J'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de personnes laissent des reviews, c'est super gentil ) Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part un énorme merci ! Vous êtes vraiment toute ma motivation.

J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

_« Il y a des larmes d'amour qui dureront plus longtemps que les étoiles du ciel. »_

Lisbon était allongée sur le dos, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Tommy et James venaient de repartir. Elle avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée que Jane n'était pas compatible, ce qui l'avait à la fois frustrée et soulagée. Frustrée parce-qu'il avait passé des tests malgré ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et soulagée parce-que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus risquer sa vie pour elle. Ses frères aussi auraient voulu faire le don mais James fumait trop pour qu'une partie de son foie puisse être donné et Tommy ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de tels risques avec Annie.

Lisbon soupira et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi et Jane n'était pas encore venu la voir alors que ça faisait 5 jours qu'il passait quotidiennement. Elle ne comprenait pas son absence. Elle avait pourtant vraiment besoin de lui.

Au fond, elle savait que sa propre mort le allait le détruire et elle avait peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'en remettre. Elle avait eu cette réflexion peu après lui avoir fit promettre de ne rien faire pour le don. Bien-sûr, la question ne se posait plus désormais… Mais… Elle était la seule vraie amie de Jane. Il voulait faire bonne figure devant elle, lui montrer qu'il était assez fort pour la soutenir, cependant, elle voyait la peur et le désespoir grandir dans ses yeux à chaque heure qui passait. Ce stupide accident de voiture… Alors qu'ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre… La mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur, mais attendre était une torture. Il ne lui restait qu'un jour et demi… Et elle le sentait physiquement. Tout doucement, vicieusement, son corps commençait à lâcher. Les machines qui faisaient le travail à la place de son foie ne seraient bientôt plus suffisantes. Elle n'avalait presque plus rien. Et Jane n'était pas à ses côtés aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Peut-être que c'était trop dur pour lui de venir la voir à cause de ça. Peut-être avait-il peur de montrer la faiblesse de ses larmes. Lisbon chassa cette pensée. Non. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle le connaissait, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la voir un maximum. S'il n'était pas là, c'était soit parce-qu'il préparait quelque chose… ou que quelque chose l'empêchait de venir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les mains accrochées aux barres de sa cellule, Jane s'époumonait pour que le gardien le laisse sortir.

- Comment pouvez-vous me garder ici 2 jours pour avoir passé une porte ?! Il y a des gens qui tuent des enfants et violent des femmes, vos prisons n'ont pas besoin d'être occupées par des gens comme moi ! Je ne suis pas un criminel ! Je payerai une amende, je payerai ce que vous voudrez, s'il-vous plaît, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain… Pas demain…

La voix de Jane se perdit face à l'absence de réaction du gardien. Il décida de lui expliquer clairement la situation, baissant sa voix.

- Ecoutez, il y a des années, j'ai perdu mon épouse et ma petite fille. Elles ont été assassinées. C'était il y a longtemps. Puis j'ai rencontré une femme qui m'a énormément aidé à me reconstruire. C'est une femme merveilleuse, d'une générosité sans égale, mon amie la plus proche… Elle est tout ce que j'ai… Et demain elle va mourir. Elle a eu un accident et il n'y a aucun donneur de foie. Elle va mourir seule alors que je lui aie promis d'être là. S'il-vous plaît… Vous ne pouvez pas être cruel à ce point.

Le gardien jeta un regard vers lui, embêté par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais ce fut tout. Un coup d'œil. L'indignation de Jane était à son point culminant.

- Très bien. Le jour où la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde sera en train de mourir et que vous serez enfermé entre quatre murs, on en reparlera.

Alors que le gardien tripotait ses mains, hésitant et mal à l'aise, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. C'était le trio légendaire, Risgby, Grace et Cho qui arrivait. Une lueur d'espoir illumina alors le cœur de Jane. Ils montrèrent leur badge au gardien et lui demandèrent de les laisser seuls.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de connerie maintenant, Lisbon a besoin de toi ! lui reprocha sévèrement Grace.

- Je sais ! s'écria Jane d'un air désespéré. Il faut absolument que vous me sortiez de là, les gars. Il ne reste que…

Le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- On sait, vieux. On va essayer de trouver une solution, dit Rigsby.

- Merci. Je… je suis désolé.

- Tu diras plutôt ça à Lisbon, répondit-il.

Rigsby et Grace s'éloignèrent et avant de les suivre, Cho le regarda, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il le toisa ainsi quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les deux autres. Jane les regarda partir. Ils étaient son dernier espoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lisbon.

- Entrez, dit-elle, la voix plein d'espoir. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa déception lorsque ce fut Grace qui entra.

- Bonjour patron – enfin, Lisbon. Vous vous sentez comment ?

- Oh… ça peut aller.

- J'aimerai vous tenir compagnie mais je passe juste en coup de vent pour vous dire que… Jane va bientôt arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui, Grace ?

- Rien, rien, il est juste retenu par un truc sans importance, il va arriver, répéta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Dites-moi la vérité, s'il-vous plaît… dit Lisbon d'une voix inquiète.

Van Pelt recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas lui annoncer ça. Elle ne méritait une chose pareille.

- Eh bien c'est… En fait, il est en prison.

- En p… non.

L'expression de Lisbon devint… affolée. Grace s'approcha précipitamment, par réflexe, pour la rassurer.

- Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour…

Le mot « deux jours » ne réussit pas à sortir de sa bouche, elle savait que ça allait inquiéter Lisbon encore plus. C'était horrible.

- On va le faire sortir de là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Lisbon en essayant de contrôler au mieux sa voix.

- Il… Il est entré dans la pièce confidentielle avec les documents qui concernent les dons d'organes.

- Oh non… murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je vous promets, on va tout faire pour le sortir de là.

- Ne faites pas quelque chose d'illégal, je ne veux pas que vos carrières soient mises en danger à cause…

- Patron, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce ne sera pas la première fois. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut, point final.

Lisbon ne l'avait jamais vue aussi déterminée. La rousse tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

- Van Pelt, l'interpella Lisbon. Elle se tourna vers elle.

- Merci.

La jeune femme lui fit simplement un signe de tête, un petit sourire et s'en alla.

Lisbon se retrouva seule à nouveau.

La situation s'était encore empirée. Si Jane n'était pas là… Elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement, mais elle espérait qu'il avait compris qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là jusqu'au dernier moment… dans tous les sens du terme. C'était lui qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle et personne d'autre. Et il était en prison. En prison, bon sang. Pour elle. A cause d'elle. Et si Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt n'arrivaient pas à le faire sortir à temps ? Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle se tourna alors vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un bloc de feuille et un stylo, puis se mit à écrire. Si elle ne voyait plus Jane, il fallait qu'elle lui écrive. Il y avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Lui, il lui avait dit deux fois qu'il l'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais prononcés les mots. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu exprimer sans oser le faire, sans en avoir l'occasion. Elle devait le remercier pour l'avoir fait rire et sourire tellement de fois. Elle devait lui dire que la peine qu'il lui avait fait subir n'égalait pas le bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle devait lui dire que quand elle serait partie, il devait continuer sa vie, que même si le destin avait été terriblement dur avec lui, il fallait qu'il s'en relève plus fort. Elle devait lui dire qu'il y avait un avenir sans elle et qu'elle espérait sincèrement qu'il trouverait la paix qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Elle devait lui dire qu'il ne serait pas seul. Qu'il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient. Qu'elle l'avait aimé, elle. Oui, elle devait lui dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit-là, Jane la passa en prison, assis par terre, adossé contre sa couchette, silencieux. La seule question qui tournait dans sa tête était « Est-ce qu'ils arriveront à me sortir de là à temps ? » Mais il n'y avait pas eu un seul signe d'eux de toute la soirée. Jane posa son regard par terre. Le plateau avec son repas était là, intact. Il n'avait aucun appétit, juste un douloureux nœud dans le ventre. Il avait mal partout d'être resté dans cette position depuis des heures. Il regarda alors sa main. Son alliance était toujours autour de son annuaire. Il avait essayé de l'enlever définitivement lorsqu'il était au Mexique, mais quand il l'avait vue le lendemain sur sa table de chevet, il avait ressenti une vague de remords. Comme si l'esprit d'Angela était à l'intérieur et lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonné. Il savait que c'était malsain de se comporter ainsi mais… Non. Il n'y avait pas de mais qui tienne. Il se décida une nouvelle fois et ôta l'alliance de son doigt. Il la fit rouler un moment devant ses yeux, l'embrassa puis la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il aurait dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt. Il aurait dû le faire dès qu'il était arrivé au Mexique. Comme ça, Lisbon aurait vu qu'il était prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché de faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Quand il était revenu en Amérique pour travailler avec le FBI, Lisbon avait été la première condition sur sa liste. Il voulait lui montrer de cette façon qu'elle était immensément importante pour lui. Et quand ils avaient recommencé à travailler ensemble, Jane avait eu la liberté de penser à ses sentiments envers elle. Cette liberté, il ne l'avait jamais eu tant qu'il traquait John le Rouge. Mais voilà, il redécouvrait tout désormais. La frêle envie qu'il avait parfois ressentit au CBI de la serrer dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui s'était manifestée avec plus de force maintenant qu'il était revenu. Oh, bien-sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que Lisbon et lui partageaient une amitié inconditionnelle, mais maintenant que les obstacles étaient tombés, ses sentiments l'avaient frappé avec plus de force. Elle n'était pas qu'une amie, elle était son tout. Et il s'était dit qu'il devrait lui dire un jour, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait le temps.

Il avait le temps.

Il aurait pourtant dû savoir mieux que personne qu'un cauchemar peut vous tomber dessus n'importe quand.

Il avait pensé qu'après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, le destin s'était suffisamment acharné sur lui.

Comme il avait eu tort d'attendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

17h40 – Hôpital Watson – Chicago.

C'était le dernier jour de Lisbon. Ou plutôt, maintenant, les dernières heures. Tout signe de dernier espoir s'était éteint.

Elle était entourée par tout le monde aujourd'hui. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, ses frères, Annie et Kim. Tout le monde sauf Jane. L'ancienne team du CBI lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient fait part de la situation de Jane à Denis Abbott et qu'il était actuellement en train d'essayer de faire libérer Jane. Ça devrait fonctionner, d'après eux. Sauf qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Dans la matinée, de nombreux anciens collègues étaient venus lui manifester leur sympathie. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de coups de fil aussi. Et elle n'avait pas craqué. Pas une larme. Pas encore. Elle voulait rester la Teresa Lisbon qu'elle avait toujours été : forte, digne, regardant la mort en face avec courage. Elle était plutôt désolée pour Van Pelt et Annie qui étaient sans doute celles qui avaient le plus de mal à retenir leurs larmes devant elle.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jane. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Il se tenait debout bien droit et son regard, qui abritait une peur intense, s'était posé sur Lisbon. Ils se regardèrent, se comprenant mutuellement, sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait dévoiler son masque devant les autres. Alors Jane regarda les personnes dans la pièce, ainsi que Lisbon, voulant tous les deux leur dire qu'il fallait qu'ils soient seuls, maintenant.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit Kim d'une voix calme.

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un mouvement de tête. Van Pelt réunissait toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser dévaler ses larmes. Kim s'approcha la première de Lisbon et prit sa main entre la sienne.

- Merci pour tout, Lisbon.

Cette dernière acquiesça et eut un sourire serein. Elle fit signe à l'agent de s'approcher pour lui souffler simplement « S'il vous plaît, veillez sur lui. » Kim hocha la tête, puis sortit. Jane l'imita, ne voulant pas déranger le reste des gens dans la pièce pour leurs adieux.

A l'intérieur, ce fut ensuite à la team de dire au revoir. Lisbon leur dit qu'elle avait été fière d'être leur boss et qu'ils devaient continuer sur cette voie, qu'ils étaient tous des agents et des personnes merveilleuses.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu avoir un meilleur patron. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez appris, dit Cho au nom des trois amis.

Lisbon réitéra sa demande.

- Ne laissez pas Jane tomber. Il va avoir besoin de vous tous plus que jamais. Je sais que vous serez assez forts pour surmonter ça, mais lui… Il a déjà été brisé une première fois.

- On fera tout ce qu'on peut, promit Van Pelt le poing devant la bouche, les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant malgré elle le long de ses joues. Rigsby resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son épouse. Lui aussi semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Ca va bien se passer pour moi, dit Lisbon d'une voix rassurante, se sentant comme une mère qui consolait ses enfants.

Elle les prit dans ses bras un par un, puis ils sortirent. Ils croisèrent Jane. Van Pelt était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Rigsby posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du consultant. Il les regarda avec peine. Il attendit patiemment que la famille de Lisbon lui fasse ses adieux. Il savait que cela devait être très dur, il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient des souvenirs des parents de Lisbon, après tout, et puis ils s'aimaient tous beaucoup malgré leur passé difficile. Sans le vouloir, Jane entendit Lisbon pleurer et ça lui brisa le cœur. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent de la chambre, lançant un regard triste à Jane. Tommy essayait de réconforter Annie à travers ses propres larmes. Puis ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Alors, Jane entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Lisbon était en train de le regarder, assise, les yeux rougis par ses larmes récentes. Il n'attendit pas plus pour s'avancer à grands pas vers elle, s'asseoir sur le lit et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

- Mon Dieu, Jane, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez pas à temps.

- Je sais, je suis désolé… J'ai encore fait une connerie, je… Je suis désolé.

Lisbon se recula et posa une main sur la joue de Jane, la caressant de son pouce. Puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jane se dit qu'il aurait aimé s'habituer à ça. A l'embrasser. Il n'en n'aurait même pas le temps. Le baiser prit fin – trop vite à son goût.

- Il me reste 6 heures environ, souffla Lisbon.

Jane hocha la tête.

- Vous tenez le coup ?

- Oui. Tant que vous êtes là.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai même pas réussi à vous soutenir aujourd'hui… J'ai été absent presque toute la journée…

- Mais vous êtes ici maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Sa facilité à le pardonner existerait jusqu'à la fin.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à discuter, Jane lui changeant les idées comme il le pouvait. L'atmosphère était devenue plus détendue malgré ce qui attendait Lisbon. Puis elle éprouva le besoin de faire une sieste, promettant à Jane qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Lorsqu'effectivement, elle se réveilla, Jane n'était plus là. Elle eut un moment de panique. Quelle heure était-il ? 21 heures ? Déjà ? Où était Jane ? Il ne pouvait pas être partit maintenant, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait quand même pas cru qu'elle s'était endormie définitivement, elle lui avait pourtant dit…

- Lisbon, je suis là !

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte et se dépêcha de revenir auprès d'elle, voyant son air affolé. Lisbon sentit une énorme bouffée de soulagement se répandre dans ses veines.

- Oh, Jane !

- J'allais revenir, je me suis dépêché…

- Pourquoi vous êtes partit ?

Jane lui montra alors un sac en plastique.

- J'ai juste été cherché quelques petites choses.

Lisbon fronça alors les sourcils, curieuse.

- Vous me faites une place ? demanda Jane avec un petit sourire en enlevant ses chaussures.

Lisbon lui rendit son sourire et se décala vers la droite. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule du consultant, leurs jambes se croisant, les genoux de Lisbon au-dessus de ceux de Jane. Il plaça sa main droite sur sa taille pour la soutenir, puis ouvrit le sachet et en sortit malicieusement une barquette de fraises. Un nouveau sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Lisbon. Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point la nourriture de l'hôpital est immangeable…

Elle piocha dans la barquette et savoura la fraise, Jane l'imitant. Elle poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et Jane eut un petit rire. Ils en mangèrent encore quelques-unes puis Jane replongea la main dans le sachet et en sortit…

- Un lecteur MP3 ? Depuis quand vous vous intéressez aux nouvelles technologies, Jane ?

- Vous me vexez, Lisbon…

Il prit les écouteurs et tendit une oreillette à Lisbon avant de placer l'autre dans sa propre oreille. Il mit la musique en route.

- Oh… souffla Lisbon.

C'était More Than Words. Bien-sûr. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique qu'elle avait tellement écoutée quand elle était adolescente. Maintenant, c'était leur musique. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier l'unique danse qu'ils avaient partagée ? Elle sentit la main de Jane venir toucher la sienne, la prendre et la caresser de son pouce. Lisbon était vraiment touchée par tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ? Comment aurait-elle pu tenir le coup ? Si elle l'avait parfois détesté, elle devait admettre qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rattraper. Il l'aimait. Elle pouvait d'ici s'imaginer ce qu'il subirait une fois qu'elle serait partie. Il avait déjà perdu une famille…

- Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ai surprise en robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda soudain Jane alors que la musique se répétait en boucle.

Lisbon sourit et leva les yeux.

- Vous ne savez pas frapper avant d'entrer.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous changer au bureau…

- Arrêtez de faire votre donneur de leçon !

- N'empêche, j'étais déçu au mariage de Rigsby et Van Pelt. J'avais envie de revoir la princesse en colère.

- La princesse avait de très bonnes raisons d'être en colère, avec un consultant pareil…

- Ça c'est ce qu'elle disait, mais c'est moins crédible quand on sait qu'elle s'était laissée hypnotisée par le consultant – que dis-je, le prince en question.

- Mais elle n'avait fait ça que pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle. Et puis le prince ne devrait pas la ramener, après toutes les fois où la princesse l'a sortie de situation in extremis.

- Ah, c'est le prince maintenant ?

- Et bien figurez-vous que j'étais en train de me dire que ça devrait plutôt être vous, la princesse en détresse…

Jane eut un petit rire.

- Vous avez quand même dit prince…

- Vous avez finit, oui ? répliqua Lisbon en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse. Laissez-moi manger mes royales fraises en paix.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté.

Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant du goût sucré dans sa bouche et se cala encore plus contre Jane. Il y eut un moment de silence. La main de Jane était toujours liée à celle de Lisbon.

- Cette musique… commença Lisbon. Puis, avant de terminer sa phrase, sans l'avoir préparé, Lisbon rouvrit les yeux et se détacha légèrement de Jane pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vous aime, Jane.

Il la regarda, ému. Il enleva sa main de celle de Lisbon pour la poser sur la joue de celle-ci.

- Je vous aime aussi, vous le savez, ça ?

- Oui mais je… je voulais vous le dire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence que leurs regards comblaient.

- Je voulais vous dire aussi que… Je vous pardonne pour tout ce qui pourrait vous rendre coupable envers moi, ajouta Lisbon.

- Je ne le mérite pas.

- Si, vous le méritez. Vous êtes pardonné.

Il acquiesça.

- Merci, Teresa.

- Merci à vous. Pour…

Elle fit un geste vers les fraises et le MP3.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

- Le fait de me rendre heureuse maintenant, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Elle porta sa main à sa joue pour prendre celle de Jane. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait enlevé son alliance. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui, je… J'aurais dû l'enlever il y a des mois.

- Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait. Ça devait peser lourd.

- Vous n'imaginez pas…

- Tout va bien, alors ? osa demander Lisbon. Tout n'allait pas bien pour Jane, bien-sûr, mais il lui donna réponse qu'elle attendait. L'ultime cadeau qu'il pouvait lui offrir. La sérénité.

- Tout va bien.

Et elle, qui allait mourir dans si peu de temps, elle sourit. Exprimant à la fois la fierté qu'elle ressentait car Jane avait réussi à enlever son alliance et son courage d'affronter l'inconnu. Jane voulait garder ce sourire, ce regard gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Puis Lisbon se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras de Jane et referma les yeux. La musique continuait de tourner. Cette musique rassurante, familière, qui la berçait. Qui la berçait peu à peu… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Jane sut instantanément que Lisbon s'était endormie grâce à son pouls. Il eut un petit sourire triste et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Dans l'immense malheur qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, il était quand même heureux d'avoir réussi à la faire s'endormir. Elle n'allait se rendre compte de rien. Et elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle était heureuse, et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle.

Jane resta des minutes entières dans ce lit, à s'imprégner de l'odeur de Lisbon, à caresser paisiblement ses mains, ses bras et ses cheveux.

Jusqu'à ce moment.

L'électrocardiographe émit le son déchirant de la fin de la vie de Lisbon.

Immédiatement, le cœur de Jane se brisa. Il serra le corps de Lisbon contre lui et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

- Teresa…

Le reste se passa comme dans un écran, comme si il n'était pas vraiment là. Il s'extirpa délicatement du lit et débrancha toutes ces horribles machines, faisant taire le son qui annonçait la perte de non pas une mais deux personnes. Dans la douleur insupportable qui avait désormais pris place dans la tête et le cœur de Jane, il plaça correctement Lisbon dans son lit, la tête haute, les mains croisées, sa croix bien mise sur sa poitrine, digne. Comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il rangea la barquette, éteint la musique.

C'était finit.


	7. Epilogue

Bonsoir mesdemoiselles et messieurs !

Voici finalement l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis le début de cette histoire, vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux. J'ai donné beaucoup de cœur à cette fiction et j'espère avoir réussi à le faire ressentir.

Encore une fois, tous mes remerciements vont à **Aalana**, **Katkitten4**, **Jane Doe51** et **Mariie** pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Même si les mots "méchante", "cruelle" et "horrible" ne sont habituellement pas très agréable à lire, dans ce cas, si, car elles me font sous-entendre que vous avez été touchés, et c'est tout ce que je voulais :)

Je vous laisse donc lire cet épilogue en espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Epilogue

_« La souffrance est notre plus fidèle amie : elle revient toujours. Souvent elle change de robe, et même de figure ; mais nous la reconnaissons aisément à son étreinte cordiale et intime. »_

Le réveil tira brutalement Jane de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et envoya valser l'appareil de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une petite lueur d'espoir brilla dans son cœur quelques secondes. Cela aurait-il pu n'être qu'un cauchemar ? Il s'assit sur le lit défait et regarda autour de lui. Sur le sol jonchaient quelques bouteilles vides. Non. C'était réel. Une vague douloureuse de déception l'envahit. Il se leva d'un pas chancelant et se regarda dans le miroir. Son état était pitoyable. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient poussés. Ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes, d'alcool et de fatigue ; son regard était terne, son sourire inexistant. Il soupira. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait recommencé à dormir. Une semaine que Lisbon était morte. D'ailleurs, c'était son enterrement aujourd'hui.

Il descendit les escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine tout en se remémorant cette nuit-là. Tout lui avait semblé se passer si vite… Le reste de la nuit qu'il avait passé à pleurer sur le corps sans vie de Lisbon lui avait paru une poignée de minutes. Il avait un vague souvenir de personnes qui emmenaient le corps de Lisbon, de Van Pelt qui ne contrôlait plus ses larmes, de Cho le tirant en arrière pour le pousser à se lever. Les jours suivants, de nombreuses personnes lui avaient présenté leurs condoléances. Il n'avait que faire des condoléances.

Il se rappela qu'il s'était promis à lui-même de tenir le coup jusqu'à l'enterrement. Puisque le jour J était arrivé, il fallait qu'il se reprenne un minimum. Il se prépara sans énergie une tasse de thé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait bu.

L'équipe ainsi que Kim lui avaient rendu visite plusieurs fois par jour, s'inquiétant pour lui. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il passait son temps à boire et à essayer de dormir. Il les avait laissé s'occuper des funérailles, sachant qu'ils feraient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage, comme il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller à la mortuaire. Il ne voulait pas supporter davantage de regards de pitié. Elle aurait compris.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le jour qui avait suivi la mort de Lisbon, Kim était venu lui apporter une enveloppe où elle avait simplement inscrit Patrick Jane. Kim avait proposé de rester avec lui pour la lire mais il avait refusé. Oh, il avait eu énormément de mal à l'ouvrir. Mais une fois qu'il l'eût fait, il l'avait lu et relu des dizaines de fois. Certains mots arrivaient à soulager un peu son cœur blessé, d'autres lui semblaient vides de sens. « Continuer » « Se battre pour ceux qui vous aiment » « Un homme bien » « Encore tant de choses à vivre ». S'il aurait aimé se relever pour elle, il savait depuis les mots « Sept jours » que jamais il n'y parviendrait. Il avait été anéantit une fois, elle avait réussi à le reconstruire peu à peu et il avait à peine fait un pas dans sa nouvelle vie qu'on le détruisait à nouveau. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance, il n'en voulait pas. Les morceaux étaient trop fragiles désormais.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se raser. Il voulait lui faire honneur à cet enterrement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ses derniers adieux, lui faire parvenir son dernier message en étant dépravé comme l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré au début. Elle méritait au moins ça.

Cho passa le chercher vers 10h30. Malgré son air toujours stoïque, Jane savait que ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir propre et complètement dessoûlé. Cela ferait sans doute plaisir à la plupart des gens qu'il verrait à l'enterrement, bien qu'il se fichait totalement de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. C'était pour elle qu'il le faisait.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Jane n'avait pas préparé de discours. Il préférait le faire spontanément. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour ne pas faillir en le disant. Il fallait qu'il dise tout ce qu'il avait à dire jusqu'au bout.

Il y avait une véritable foule à la cérémonie. Cela n'étonna pas Jane. Elle avait été une personne si admirable, si pleine de bonté que la présence de tous ces gens était presque évidente. Alors qu'il traversait la nef pour aller s'asseoir, il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, des murmures remplir l'église. C'était vrai, Monsieur Jane était l'ami le plus proche de l'Agent Lisbon et il n'était même pas venu à la mortuaire. Il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de tous ces gens. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Aujourd'hui, il était venu leur dire, à tous, crier au monde entier que Teresa Lisbon était une femme extraordinaire et que sa mort était la preuve tragique de l'injustice de la vie. Injustice contre laquelle elle s'était battue toute la sienne.

Toujours accompagné de Cho, il rejoint Grace, Rigsby et Kim et s'assit à leurs côtés. Après le discours du prêtre, les gens commencèrent à venir réciter un mot, un texte pour Lisbon auquel il prêta une oreille distraite, son regard restant fixé sur la photo de Teresa qui était posé non loin du cercueil. Lui, il n'avait pas de photo. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage. Son cœur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'il observait la photographie. Puis Rigsby lui souffla que c'était son tour. Il se leva, rassemblant son courage et s'approcha du micro. Il affronta du regard l'assemblée vêtue de noir qui attendait qu'il parle. Cela lui sembla irréel. Comment pouvait-il être là, à l'enterrement de Lisbon ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Teresa Lisbon… Je n'aurai pas assez d'un discours pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle était pour moi. La rencontrer a été une des plus grandes chances de ma vie et maintenant, elle est partie. C'était une personne magnifique. Son cœur pur et généreux rivalisait avec son âme de battante courageuse. Elle m'a sorti d'un enfer dans lequel je croyais m'être définitivement perdu. Elle m'a donné une raison de vivre. Elle ne méritait que d'être heureuse. Le monde avait besoin encore besoin d'elle, j'avais encore besoin d'elle… Tellement besoin… J'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour être à sa place dans ce lit d'hôpital. Mais après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle que j'avais. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait réellement. Uniquement elle…

Il baissa les yeux sur le cercueil et ravala ses larmes.

- Teresa… Que vais-je faire sans vous maintenant ? Vous ne deviez pas partir si vite… Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Je regrette tous les moments que nous n'avons pas vécus, toutes les paroles qui n'ont pas été prononcées… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé. Vous m'avez demandé de continuer mais je ne pourrais pas. Pas sans vous. Sans vous, je suis perdu, je ne suis plus personne. Plus rien n'a de sens. La signification du mot « bonheur » a disparu au moment où votre cœur a cessé de battre. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ne plus jamais vous voir sourire ou croiser votre regard. Pour une seule raison. Je vous aime, Teresa Lisbon.

Il s'arrêta là, sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le conduisaient au cercueil et sortit de sa veste une rose blanche, qui représentait l'amour pur, profond et silencieux et la déposa délicatement sur le socle de bois. Il posa sa main dessus quelques instants, ressentant un intense sentiment de mal être, puis alla se rassoir sur le banc.

Ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, il n'en savait rien. La vie valait-elle encore la peine d'être vécue désormais ? Il en doutait. La souffrance constante qui emprisonnait son cœur lui murmurait de laisser tomber. Il était fatigué des tourments de la vie. Epuisé d'être torturé. Et surtout, il était profondément malheureux.

Plus que jamais, une question résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi ?_


End file.
